


Drink

by The_lonely_bookeeper



Series: Betrayal By Tommy [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dream feels guilty, Dream is also proctective of Tommy ok, Gen, buisness propositions, theres also a bit of drinking, they talk abt Traitor Tommy, they talks a bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:02:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27528112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_lonely_bookeeper/pseuds/The_lonely_bookeeper
Summary: Dream and Schlatt talk. Dream is protective of Tommy.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Betrayal By Tommy [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2009518
Comments: 6
Kudos: 333





	Drink

**Author's Note:**

> This is before the fic Safe but a bit after The Traitor. id read Traitor at least before this so it makes a bit of sense.

“Ah, Dream come in. I assume you got what I asked for?” Schlatt said as he watched Dream walk into the construction of the Manburg hotel. It was almost done, well enough to meet up in now. There was still some scaffolding and parts that needed work, but they could talk here, and not be bothered.

Dream put his axe on the table, his bag on the floor, and propped his boots up next to his weapon, to Schlatt’s mild disgust. “I do have the intel on Pogtopia. I also managed to score….” Dream paused, watching Schlatt pour whiskey into two shot glasses for them. “A traitor, so to speak.”

Schlatt paused, eyes flicking up to Dreams face. “Damn mask” he muttered, and slid the shot glass over to Dream. “Well? Who is it? Did that flatty patty crawl back? Or was it that fox guy? Or did you get e-ret agai-”

“It’s Tommy.”

Schlatt visibly stopped now, glass barely touching his lips. The room fell to silence, only sounds from outside, audible through the scaffolding. It was broken by the clunk of glass on the table as the president set it down, whiskey sloshing slightly.

Schlatt’s goat ear twitched. 

“You got Tommyinnit.” Schlatt said, eyes downcast. “You got Tommyinnit to betray the cause he started. Got him to betray everybody he's been with. For the two people who have almost never been on his side.” Schlatt laughed, long and loud, and knocked the shot glass back. “Your kidding me.”

Dream gestured, his arms wide before he laced them behind his head. “No joke. I swear to you, I gave up Mellohi for it.” 

Schlatt laughed again, hitting the table with the palm of his hand. “Ohhhh this. This is rich! This is amazing, how'd you do it? Mellohi, whatever the fuck that is, was that it? Did you get TommyInnit himself for something that i don't even know of?” Schlatt sighed, wiping a fake tear from his eye. 

“I also promised I myself wouldn't hurt Tubbo. That and his disc, for intel on Pogtopia and battle aid when we need.” Dream planted his feet on the floor and grabbed his axe, the idle motion of bouncing it against his leg comforting as he waited for Schlatt to respond. The part goat poured another shot, and motioned at Dreams untouched glass. 

“I can't believe you managed to snag Tommy himself to come over to our side. All for some unimportant disc.” Schlatt grinned, a sly thing that Dream knew could strike any moment. “Watch, neither of us will have to touch that other weasel. We can have Tommy do it himself. 

Dream blanked, startled slightly by Schlatt’s statement. Tommy? Hurting Tubbo? What did that mean? Dream contemplated, before it hit him.

“You're going to manipulate Tommy that Tubbo is against him.”

“Bingo.” 

Dream sat back, trying to hide his shock with acceptance. _He’s just a kid though._ Dream thought, trying to imagine being okay with harming a child like that. That wasn't something you could come back from as easily as you could a flesh wound. He was okay with flesh wounds, this was too far though. 

Schlatt waved at Dreams shot glass again, and as he knocked it down, Dream knew the alcohol wasn't the only thing that burned in his stomach.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked! Stay tuned for more from this au, possibly a Eret drabble ;). Comments and Kudos are really appreciated!!! follow me on tumblr at @tommyinnitsthetraitor


End file.
